dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestia Báthory
Celestia Báthory is a Pure-blooded Vampire that had once saved Sigurd's life after he was surrounded by Vampires and knocked off a cliff after saving Shidou Irina's life. Though a Pure-blood Vampire, and a Princess no less, she doesn't have a superiority complex over humans or other supernatural races, unlike her brethren. Celestia is a supporting character in DxD: Black Ice, Fallen Church. Appearance Celestia is a rather short girl, with her height being four feet and eleven inches, however, contrary to her height, she has very large breasts. She has a doll-like appearance with chin-length iris-colored hair and bangs that help frame her face with it also being swept away to the sides of her eyes, revealing part of her forehead in an upsidedown 'v' shape. She has a pale skin tone, similar to that of a corpse, and red eyes with her fangs usually being visible and pointed ears. She wears a white hairband on her head that has two, diamond-shaped horns on the sides of it that makes it look as if she has horns when she doesn't. She wears a matching black collar and a white cape that goes down to her knees, and a black and white dress with black detached sleeves, that have a low cut revealing her cleavage. A blue bow decorates the front of her bodice and the black of her dress helps to emphasize her breasts and hips as it trails down to the front of her two white skirts which are layered over each other that reach down to her knees. She has a large bow at her tailbone in the back of her dress and black stockings that reach right above her knees. Celestia also wears blue high heels. Personality Although Celestia is regarded as a former Princess among the Vampires, she has a rather immature and childish personality, reflecting her age. She is really playful towards others and can be quite careless, especially with expensive items and when she is drinking blood, as she usually drinks a bit too much. She can get jealous rather easily, especially when a toy is being hogged by someone else or when someone she is interested in is spending time with someone else. She has a strong desire for blood, which is why she considers Sigurd so precious as he willingly allows her to drink his blood, to the point that she decided that he was to be her "master" and that because of that, he was responsible for feeding her. Though Sigurd doesn't quite like the idea of being a blood bank, he perseveres through this treatment. Although Celestia has never met Brynhildr, she despises the artificial Valkyrie due to her taking Sigurd away from her. She considers her a thief and enemy and would more than likely attack her at first sight. She is also narcissistic. History Celestia Báthory was born to the House of Báthory, a prestigious family that dates back to several hundred years ago. The current Carmilla Faction used to be a side-branch of the Báthory that had risen to power, becoming the Noble House of Carmilla. Together, the two became the Báthory-Carmilla Faction and were the enemies of the Tepes Faction. However, Carmilla, who would become the Queen of the Carmilla Faction, double-crossed the House of Báthory and annihilated every member who carries their blood - all except Celestia, the current Princess of Báthory, who managed to escape, thanks to her parents' efforts. She would later meet Sigurd who was suffering from wounds against Vampires due to saving Shidou Irina's life and she would take care of him until he awakened. After formerly meeting Sigurd, the two eventually became friends, though Celestia would often refer to him as her "master" due to him being her blood bank. Celestia would also join the Church, though it was a joining with several problems due to her being their "enemy", however, due to Sigurd's influence, she officially became an exorcist. Before Sigurd was excommunicated from the Church, he gave her a list of instructions, one of which, was to watch out for the Excalibur fragments and to take care of Xenovia Quarta and Shidou Irina. Though she wanted to "elope" with him, as she called it, she agreed to stay and take care of the tasks he had laid out for her. She would later return to his side when Xenovia and Irina were sent to Kuoh to find the stolen Excalibur fragments, to which she stayed. Powers and Abilities Immense Physical Prowess - As a Vampire, Celestia naturally possesses a high degree of physical prowess. However, as a Noble/Princess, she possesses a much higher amount of strength than regular Vampires, making her a cloth cut above the rest. Sigurd compared her innate strength to that of a meteor, though this is most likely an exaggeration. Immense Durability - As a Vampire, Celestia naturally possesses a powerful body and, along with her immortality, she can regenerate from many types of damage. However, weapons made from Light or Holy Swords will damage her immensely and make it difficult for her to regenerate. Sigurd believes that he can only beat Celestia with his Light Dagger and makes it a point to keep the Vampire on his left side, though Celestia doesn't seem to mind. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Celestia was trained to fight with or without a weapon, allowing her to fight others relatively easily. Thanks to the hard work of Sigurd and other exorcists, such as Irina and Xenovia, Celestia's ability to fight barehanded improved even more due to increased experience and learning different styles of fighting, such as boxing and tae kwon do. Expert Swordsman - Celestia was trained to fight with or without a weapon, allowing her to fight others relatively easily. Thanks to the hard work of Sigurd and other exorcists, such as Irina and Xenovia, Celestia's ability to fight with a sword improved even more due to gaining experience and learning of different schools. Vampire Physiology - As a Vampire, Celestia as their abilities and weaknesses, such as their ability to transform into a flock of bats and their weakness for the sun and Light. *'Immortality': As a Vampire, Celestia cannot be killed by traditional means and can live for an extremely long time. Even cutting off her head would not work, if it wasn't with a weapon made of Light or by a Holy Sword. *'Blood Consumption': As a Vampire, Celestia can drink others' blood and temporarily gain their special features. For example, after drinking Sigurd's blood, she was able to casually walk out into the sunlight for a short time and was able to create and manipulate ice, *'Darkness Manipulation': As a Vampire, Celestia can manipulate darkness to her whims, to the point that she can enter a shadow and pop out somewhere else. She can also cause a dark fog to blanket a small town, which is slightly poisonous to normal humans and an inconvenience to fellow supernatural entities. Immense Magic Power - Because she is a Princess among Vampires, Celestia possesses a large amount of magic power which she can use to store objects in her own shadow or even teleport to various locations via connecting doorways through the use of magic. Because of "Viper" a sword created through alchemy by Vampires in the House of Báthory, Celestia is able to manipulate blood to varying degrees, depending on who it is being used on and the circumstances involving the use. *'Blood Manipulation': Celestia can manipulate the blood inside living creatures or the blood outside of them, as well as her own blood. After cutting an enemy with Viper, she can control the blood flowing through their veins easily, but without doing so, with some strain, she can do the same due to the exposure she's had with Viper. The weaker the person she uses it on, the easier it is to use it. She can also use the blood flowing through their veins to temporarily freeze them in their tracks, stopping their movements completely, or, in supreme cases, she can reverse the blood flow and kill them quickly, making a bloody mess. Flight - Celestia can fly with Dragon-like bat wings. Equipment ' ' 'Viper' Alternatively known as the "Blood-Soaked Sword" is a red blade reminiscent of half a scissor blade. It is a long-sword, with the length being more than half Celestia's own height. It is made from magically-enhanced metal by several Vampires who practiced Alchemy, which created a sword on par with the Demon Swords. Due to it being bathed in Celestia's own blood and the blood of other Vampires during its creation, it possesses the ability to slay Vampires much like Holy Swords and allows its wielder to manipulate blood. Celestia likes to sleep with the weapon in the absence of Sigurd. ' ' 'Rosen Kreuz' Alternatively known as the "Ruby Rose Doll" is a High-tier Independent Avatar-type Sacred Gear that takes the form of a small, two-foot-tall doll. It wears a red gown with a matching shawl and bonnet as accessories, with the bonnet being fasted with a green-black ribbon, which is tied into a bow at her neck and held in place with a pink rose brooch. It has light, blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. [Rosen Kreuz] possesses the ability to create and manipulate roses, which are as sharp as the sharpest of blades. She is able to create thousands upon thousands of these red petals, which can flutter in the air and lazily cut anything it even so much as touches into pieces. However, by itself, the Rosen Kreuz cannot utilize its full power. Instead, it can only do so when it has a wielder, which is Celestia Báthory, who it usually clings to when she is fighting, allowing Celestia access to its full capabilities. Celestia nicknames it Rubin, which is German for ruby. Celestia acquired Rubin from its previous wielder after he had been captured by Vampires belonging to the House of Báthory and after being tortured and used for food for younger Vampires, Celestia, meanwhile, had bonded with his Independent Avatar-type Sacred Gear, as it could "leave his body" after activation. With Rosen Kreuz no longer being linked to its previous wielder, the Vampires killed him. It's believed that Rosen Kreuz decided to leave its previous wielder because Celestia possessed a higher potential with the Sacred Gear that took the form of a doll. 'Rozen Rosen von Reinheit' Alternatively known as the "Slaughter Ruler of the Pure Rose" is the Sub-Species Balance Breaker of [Rosen Kreuz]. It creates a dome of red blades made entirely out of roses which can be controlled with but a thought or a motion - however, Celestia usually leaves its control to Rubin, creating a "tag-team match" against her opponent. With her and her enemies locked into one place, which cannot be breached from the outside or broken out of due to the self-repairing nature of the roses, Celestia can destroy her foes within with ease, due to the roses surrounding them from all angles and being in a form which is considered faster than thunder itself. Nobody who has been attacked with this Balance Breaker has survived due to its overwhelming power. Trivia *Celestia Báthory's appearance is based on Chess Belle from Seraph of the End. **The Rosen Kreuz's appearance is based on Shinku from Rozen Maiden. **The Balance Breaker's form is based on Byakuya Kuchiki's Bankai's special ability; Senkei, which is considered the true form of Senbonzakura. ***Its Sacred Gear ability is also based on his Zanpakuto's Shikai, but instead of sakura petals, it is rose petals. **Viper's appearance is based on the Scissor Blade from Kill la Kill. ***Its blood manipulating ability is based on Blood Bending from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *She loves the taste of Sigurd's blood, as she describes it as a "cold Dragon that is trying to protect its treasury, but gives it away to cute girls without asking". **This is in reference to Fafnir in the Volsunga Saga and at how Sigurd willingly lets Celestia drink his blood. **Celestia also dislikes it when other girls get close to Sigurd as she considers him "hers". *Celestia dislikes bitter and sour food, much-preferring sweets instead - or more importantly, blood. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Vampires Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users